Sakura's school troubles
by anime2naruto
Summary: Sakura's father is going to make her marry her childhood friend Kabuto but she made a promise that she will find a way to make him stay with the person he loves.She is given a chocie to find the person she loves.Now as a guy.Big news!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakura's school troubles**_

**_Summary: Sakura's father is going to make her marry Kabuto. But she doesn't love him only as a brother. She made a promise to him that she will get him to be with the person he loves. She is given a chance to find the guy she love so she dresses up as a guy to an all guy school. Will she find him and if she does how will he take that she was a girl this whole time!_**

I do not own naruto or any other shows.

"speaking"

'thinking'

'**sakura inner thoughts'**

Chapter 1: Girl now a Man

"Sakura honey, I need to speak with you." said my mom. "Yes?" **'Wonder what she wants?' **'I don't know' "Sakura…your father is going to make you marry…Kabuto." Mom said in a whisper.

I heard every word and yelled "WHAT!WHY!" 'Kabuto! I don't love him…only as a brother.'

_Flashback_

_Sakura 6 years old was playing ball with her cat then it started to rain. Kabuto rushed over to Sakura._

"_KITTY!" she yelled. She sobbed and sobbed when she was in shelter. Kabuto stared at her and went back into the rain. "Kabuto! Where are you going!"_

_The rain stopped and Sakura waited for Kabuto to come back. He came back with her cat. He was bleeding on his right arm and was soaking wet. Her mother took him inside to clean him up. "Thank you Kabuto"_

_Flashback over_

"Mom I can't marry Kabuto! I don't love him and I know he doesn't love me. We are friends only! We both promised each other we will find the people we love! He found his and now it's my turn!" I yelled at mom. "Honey I know…okay lets make a deal. Your father and I will give you a chance to find this person you love. You will go to the same school as Kabuto." She said

"But that is an all guy school!" I said. "You will act as a guy for a while" mom answered. **'In a school with all guys! You got yourself a deal'** 'Should I do it?' **'Hell ya! Kabuto will help us' **'ok' "Okay mom but all the teachers have to know especially the gym teacher." It was agreed.

'**I can't believe that we are going to an all guy school'** 'I know but what if I don't find him?'** 'Don't worry we'll be fine!' **'Ok' "Hey Sakura!" I heard a voice behind me. "Oh hey Haku." Haku is my childhood friend just like Kabuto.

"Hey Kabuto told me you had to marry him." "Don't worry I made a deal with my mom and she said that I will go to your school as a guy to find the person I love." I said "Oh okay come on the girls are waiting at the tree house." The tree house, our meeting place. "Okay let's go"

"Hey guys" I called up at the tree "Sakura!Hey come up here now!" Ino yelled. 'I can't believe that some guys like her' "Sakura we all heard that your going to marry Kabuto!" said Tenten "I might but I made a deal with my mom." I said. "I go to Kabuto's and Haku's school as a guy for a while." All the girls were shocked. "You mean that you are going to an all guy school as a guy!" asked Temari. I nodded.

"Wait a min. doesn't Temari's brothers go there?" ask Hinata "Brothers I always thought you had one brother!" I yelled "Gaara isn't the kind of person to meet my friends. He prefers to be alone in his room doing something…what does he do in there?" Temari said. "Well anyway since Sakura is going to dress up as a guy Haku you need to help us give Sakura an all guy make over!"

_2 Hours later_

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we did it."said Tenten. "Wow thanks guys."I said. "I look like a guy…kinda." "Kinda?" "Has anyone seen a boy with pink hair, emerald eyes and peachy skin!" "Come on Sakura you are stronger than any guy ever!" "Okay okay. Now of to Leaf High!(The all guy school)."

YAY MY FIRST STORY! Next chapter 2: Guy Girl uhhh whatever


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guy Girl uhhh whatever**_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned naruto but a girl can dream._

"speaking"

'thingking'

'**inner thoughts'**

Authors note: Yay thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

"Okay Sakura let's hurry!" yelled Ino.** 'Damn that woman bet shut up I don't see her trying to act as a man' **'That's Ino' "I'm coming!" called back. "Sakura…you're a guy now don't talk like a girl…speak with a deep voice." said Hinata. "cough coughHow's this?" in a low voice. "Yes that's good now let's go." Tenten said in a hyper voice.

_With the boys watching the girls and guy…_

"HEY GUYS LOOK AT THAT GUY SURRUNDED WITH CHICKS!" yell Naruto. "Naruto we can hear you okay." said Shikamaru. "Naruto right there is a guy with pink hair surrounded with girls." replied Kiba. "Come on he must be a newbe lets come over and pull a prank on him." "bark bark" Kiba and Akamaru said. "Okay…Naruto bring the newbe over here." said Neji.

_Back to the girls_

So Naruto ran toward the pink haired boy. "HI!" POW Naruto was punch in the mouth and flew crashing into 2 trees. _Gasps _"OMG I'm so sorry!" I yelled. I ran over to the blond boy. "Wake up wake up! Come on I didn't punch you that hard that was like a slap!" "Sak…I mean Mani wake the boy up!"yelled Tenten.

**'You idiot I think you killed him!'** 'Well he shouldn't surprise people like that' "Dude! Naruto are you ok!" yelled Sasuke. "Ok we shouldn't pull a prank on him." whispered Kiba and Akamuru shivered with fear. "Hi umm…bro's sorry bout your ummm… friend and…trees…hehehehe." I laugh nervously. "Ummm…this boy is Mani Li. He's new here." said Ino. Naruto woke up. "DUDE THAT IS SOME PUNCH!" he yelled. Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto. 'He's so cute' thought Hinata.

"Well…anyways hi there. Let me introduce you to the boys." Said the raven haired boy. "I'm Sasuke. This is Kiba and he dog Akamaru. Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and" he was cutted off. "Hey sis what are you doing here!" yelled Kankuro. **'Shit we forgot about him he'll blow our cover!'** 'DAMN' "Cool who's the guy with pink hair?" All the girls phewed. 'Good thing Kankuro is an idiot.' thought all the girls.

"This is Mani bro. I'm here cause he's friends with Haku." said Temari. "Someone say my name?" said Haku along with Kabuto. "Hey Haku!" I yelled. "Umm. I mean wa sup man." "O..k..oh hey Gaara this is the new guy!" said Sasuke. "hn" **'That boy is hawt! His Glare is ta die for!' **'Well he is hot…but I'm trying to find someone I love…but it is a start' "Hi I'm Mani." glare "Ummm…anyways can any of you guys mind showing me around this…um shindig or whatever?" I said. "Shindig?" Everyone said together. "Well…um Mani I'll show you around." said Kabuto.

_While Mani(Sakura) and Kabuto went on the tour…_

"Is it me or is that pink haired dude strange?" asked Neji. "I mean I didn't know Hinata spends time with that guy…and what is with the eyes!" "Shut up Neji your eyes are weird but you don't see us insulting them." said Naruto. All the guys nodded with agreement.

_Back with Kabuto and Mani_

"Sakura you need work in acting as a guy" said Tenten. "Ya you all most blew your cover!" said Ino pig. "Don't you think I know that!" I argued. "Temari you brother is so hot." I said. "Huh Gaara? Well he is mostly creepy…" said Temari in a shiver. "Anyways…bye Saku…I mean Mani we better go. We will visit you okay?" "Okay bye." I said waving. "Well I met a lot of hunks today but first where is my room?" "Oh your sharing a room with Haku,Gaara and Sasuke."

"Ok…cya Kabuto." I said. "Wait! Mani…good luck." He said then disappeared. "Cool! How does he do that!" "Hey Mani!" I heard behind me. "Oh hey Naruto." I said in my boyish voice. "You know that Hinata girl…ummm…is she dating anyone?" he asked. 'Omg! Someone likes Hinata! I mean someone is asking if Hinata likes someone else.' "No she isn't. Why you want to hook up with my lady friend? 3" He blushed wildly."Ummm…ya maybe if you could do that please." "Sure man but have you told her cousin that you like her?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay I'll see what I can do…"

Yay I finished another! Okay who should Sakura fall in love with Sasuke or Gaara! Pairings: NaruHina HakuZabu KabuOrica TenNeji ShikTema KibaIno

Chapter 3: Matchmaker Mani


	3. Chapter 3

_**Matchmaker Mani**_

Authors Note: Okay I need help. Should Gaara be with Sakura or Sasuke? I have great stories for both but which one?

Summary: Yay now in this chapter Haku and Zabuza will meet each other. Love in first sight? Matchmaker Mani on the job.

Again I do not own Naruto but I'll keep dreaming. On with the story!

"speaking"

'thinking'

'**inner thoughts'**

Chapter 3: Matchmaker Mani

"Thank you Mani! Bye!" said Naruto running away. 'So how will I get Naruto and Hinata together?'** 'I say we…ask Hinata if she likes him back.' **'Oh yeah! Duh. But knowing Hinata she does like him. Didn't you see her blush?' **'Okay but how will we get them together!' **'Something simple…A scary movie! Hinata will be scared and Naruto will comfort her.'** 'You think that'll work?' **'We've done that before. It'll work for sure.' "Hell ya that's what we'll do!" I yelled out loud not knowing that there were guys around me. "Ehhh….ummm I mean uh I will switch my deodorant to uh…something else ehehe." I said.

"Mani!" said Haku. "Come on lets go we have gym together!" I sighed. "Fine lets go." He grabbed my hand and we ran to the gym but then we bumped into a guy with bandages covering his mouth. "I'm so sorry." I said. He was quiet staring at Haku and Haku did the same. "I'm so sorry Mr. Zabuza! This is my friend umm he's new and I'm taking her to the gym and… I'm sorry!" Haku said blushing with the same color as my hair. Mr. Zabuza blushed too. "Don't worry Haku it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." Even though you couldn't see his mouth he was smiling. He walked away and Haku stared as he walked away. "Haku?" "hn?" "That man… you like him don't you?" He blushed red and shook his head. "No what makes you think that I don't like him he's just uhhh….my favorite teacher that's all." He said blushing. "Sure ya whatever Haku…Haku and Zabuza sitting in a tree." "Come we will be late for gym" "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I laughed on the way to gym.

"Oh my god!Is our teacher whereing a green…umm…what is he whering!" I called out. Everyone stared.** 'Woman you have a big mouth!' **"Eh…hehehe hi! I'm new here and stuff ehe" "Anyways since he is new I'm Mr. Gai. Today we will be wrestling!" said Mr. Gai. Every boy cheered. 'So this is Sakura. The girl as a boy looking for a youthful boy to marry." Thought Mr. Gai. "Okay we might as well demonstrate. Gaara and Sasuke would you please." "Hai!" they answered.

**'All right! 2 of my roommates are ganna fight!'** 'I hope they won't hurt themselves' **'You are such a girly girl…Be a man! Cause everyone think you are one!' **'Okay' "Ya you…umm beat him…um…ya!" I said. "Is it me or is our roommate a little girly?" asked Sasuke. "Maybe he's gay." said Gaara. "Or maybe…he spends too much time with woman." "So your saying he's gay?" "No maybe it's a bad habit of his." "Why are you protecting him? You only met the guy today." "I have a good feeling about him…" "So your gay too?" "NO!" "Boys boys just wrestle!" said Mr. Gai.

"YA GO SASUKE! UMMM…GO GAARA!" I said. They both looked at Mani and blushed. 'Did I just blushed!' thought Gaara. Gaara feel on the ground. Sasuke wins! "Ya Sasuke! Are you okay Gaara!" I said running over to both of them. "You did awesome Sasuke! Gaara are you alright? Before you fell you looked spaced out." He blushed. 'I think I too busy thinking of you' he thought. "I'm alright just uh… hungry." He said blushing. "Oh? Good thing it's lunch time!" I said looking at the time.

"Okay boys. Shower time!" Mr. Gai said. 'Holy crud! Shower time!' "Mani aren't you going to come?" asked Sasuke. "Ummm… uhhhh…." "Mani!" Mr. Gai said. "Sorry boy but this boy won't join you." "Is he in trouble!" said one of the boys. "No he has a serious odor problem so he'll shower in his room." "Odor problem? But Chouji had a gassy problem. You know…" said Shikamaru.

"This one is totally different." Mr. Gai said. "Well…um I better be on my way…." I said. "Wait I'll join him…" said Gaara. 'Shit! We are screwed!" "I'm sorry Gaara but this youthful person is the only one to go. You must stay here and take a shower here…That goes for all of you." Said Mr. Gai. "Fine. See you later Mani." He said. I blushed. 'He looks so bumed not to come with me.' **'That so cute! Wait are falling for him!' **'I don't know… maybe a little but it's my first day okay!' "Bye Gaara! Bye Sasuke! See at lunch!" I said running away.

Mani didn't see that Sasuke and Gaara where blushing. "Naruto!" I said. "Hey wait up!" "Huh? Oh hi Mani." He said. "Naruto you should ask Hinata out to a scary movie." "Scu scu scary movie?" he stuttered. "Yeah…you aren't scared of scary movies…are you?" I asked. He blushed and shook his head. "No! Umm…okay I'll ask her." "Okay. Bye it'll be on Saturday!"

That's all for now! Hope you like it! Chapter 4: Mani Helper and the Dates

Okay! Please tell me if you like it! Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mani Helper and the Dates**_

**Summary: Naruto and Hinata will go watch a scary movie… ho will Naruto keep his cool and try not to be scared? Sasuke and Gaara has a crush on Mani(Sakura). They think they are gay. Orichimaru is trying to kill Sakura since she was about to marry Kabuto! Then Gaara finds a picture of Sakura as a girl… will her roommate find out that Mani is a girl?**

**Authors note: I will try not to make this story short okay? Oh and I'm thinking that that Sakura will fall in love with both of them!**

_**I wish I owned naruto! T-T**_

Chapter 4

'Phew I have the room to myself but I better hurry before the guys get here.' **'I just wish that we could have at least seen Sasuke or Gaara naked…' **'What! My god I wish I didn't have a perverted mind…'

_After the shower back to Sasuke and Gaara_

"Wonder where Mani is?" said Sasuke. "Dude are you like…worried about that boy!" asked Kiba "That's not you! You usually don't care about other people scince… your brother and all…" said Shikamaru. "Look Mani is new and stuff so" Sasuke was cut off. "Hey guys are you looking for Mani?" said a voice behind them. "Oh hey Kabuto… Yeah we are looking for Mani" said Gaara. "He's just dressing up." "Oh ok then let's go check on him." "Uhh… Don't!" Kabuto said. "Why?" "Because…uhhh…There are wild dogs around!" "Ahem! Akamaru can talk to wild dogs or defeat them." Kiba said. "Uhhh he..." "Look lets just go what ever it is we can handle it." said Sasuke pushing Kabuto aside.

'Shit I better go there before the boys do!' Kabuto ran as fast as he can before they got to his Childhood friend.

_With Sakura_

"Okay… I'm all dressed up." I said looking at the mirror then there was a knock on the door. "Must be the guys."

_With Sasuke and Gaara_

"I wonder why Kabuto was acting strange…" said Neji. "Maybe he was trying to save us with the odor problem." replied Shikamaru. "I hope our doesn't smell like crap." Said Gaara. "Okay we are here." said Kiba. _Knock Knock._

But when they got there, Mani wasn't there. A note was on his bed.

_Hey guys! Dr. Orichimaru is taking me somewhere for that science project I have a problem on. Ehehe well see you soon._

_From,_

_ Mani_

_P.S. Be sure that Gaara eats something. I don't want him to be spacing out again and get hurt._

"Mani!" yelled Kabuto. "He's gone…Dr. Orichimaru took her…some…where….Damnit!" yelled Sasuke. "What I don't get it…" said Naruto. "Remember when I killed his pet snake?" said Sasuke. "Yeah… so… Oh Shit!" said Kiba "What! What!" said Naruto. "Orichimaru will try to kill someone that took something or someone he loves." explained Shikamaru. "What!" yelled Kabuto.

He ran toward Orichimaru's office. 'I forgot to tell Orichimaru that I won't marry Sakura only if she found someone she loves. Sakura please be okay.' "Haku! SAKURA"S IN TROUBLE!" he yelled. Haku turned with a shocked face. Kabuto told Haku everything on the way.

_With Sakura_

"Orichimaru I won't marry Kabuto only if I find someone I love." I said. "Oh so that's why your hair gotten shorter. Well sorry for trying to make you eat my cooking." "Yeah which has too much snake food in it…Ewwww." I said still disgusted with the sight of dead rats in my soup. "Anyways I better get going the girls are going to have lunch with me and the boys." I said but then someone came barging in "SAKURA!" yelled Haku and Kabuto. "Hey guys and by the way the names Mani remember?" I said smiling. "Wait Orichimaru wasn't going to kill you?" "He was about to kill me with his cooking but I explained everything to him."

"MANI!" said all the boys coming in. "Wow Mani your friends with all these boys?" said Orichimaru shocked with all the boys in his office. I nodded. "Hey guys! Come on I'm meeting the girls here today for lunch." I said in my deep voice. "C'mon sweet flapjack homies." I said running out the door. "Sweet flapjack homies? What a weirdo…." said Shino. "He's weirer than Shino with his sunglasses and bugs…" said Naruto. "Oh yeah the girls! Hinita will be there too!" Naruto said. "You like my cousin?" asked Neji with a mad face. "Uhh…come on guys Mani is waiting." Said Naruto running away from the angry Neji.

_With Sakura and the Girls_

"Mani! How are you?" asked Tenten. "I'm fine…my first day is umm…well all the guys think I'm a weirdo now." I said. "Ha I'm not surprised! You're a weirdo even as a girl." said Ino pig. "Hey come on it let's go eat something! Oh hey Mani tomorrow you have no school right?" asked Temari. "Ya tomorrow is Saturday…." I said. "HEY HINATA!" yelled Naruto. Hinata looked at him and blushed. "Oh…hi..Na…Naruto." she said shyly. "Hinata…" said Neji in a scary voice. "Oh h..h…hi Neji…." Hinata said in a small voice looking down. "Um… Hinata would you like to…to…go to a movie with me?" Naruto said blushing. "I…would lo." But Neji cuted in. "She can't…" he said. Naruto and Hinata looked down in disappointment. "What! Your so mean you guy that looks like a girl! Hinata is old enough to decide who she can date!" said Tenten. "You can't decide who she can't date!" she was looking at Neji…looking into each others eyes. He blushed. "F…fine but I will be taken along to make sure they are okay." **'I got an idea… Neji blushed when Tenten looked at his eyes…And Tenten blushed too." **'So we should hook them up?' **'Yup let's hook them up.' **"Neji you can only watch her with a…date." I said evily.

Tenten and Neji blushed. "Double dating is the only way for you to watch her." I said. Everyone got the point and the all nodded. "Fine! Uhh…Tenten?" he blushed so red I thought he was about to explode! "Y…ye…yes Neji?" "Will you join me for the uh…movies?" "Ye…yes I would love too." They blushed and then Naruto started giggling. "Yes okay so Hinata can go out with Naruto!" I asked. Neji nodded but was too busy staring at Tenten. "YES!" cheered Naruto.

"Okay love birds I'm like STARVING let's get some food damnit!" Ino said. We all went to the pizza parlor. "Yummy! This pizza is the greatest!" I yelled. 'Mani is such a strange guy but… I know that I blushed when I looked at him…' thought Sasuke. 'Mani was worried about me spacing out…' both Gaara and Sasuke blushed when they looked at Mani. "Oh! Hey Sasuke! How come your not dead? I mean you told me that you killed his snake?" said Naruto. "Oh yeah. He was a bout to kill me but then he saw his real snake on his desk. Turns out that the snake I thought I killed was dead snake skin." "Weirdo…" Shino said while eating his pizza.

"Bye girls! Visit me again! Okay?" I called out. "We will!" they said then they dissapered like magic. "Aw come on! I WISH I COULD DO THAT! That was sooooo cool!" I said while Haku and Kabuto giggled. "O.k. guys let's go to sleep…" I yawned.

_When Mani(Sakura) and his roommates went to their rooms…_

"Okay guys goodnight…" I said then I kicked my bag and my stuff fell out. 'Crap.' **'Oh no…' **"Hey Mani let us help you…uh… what is this?" Asked Sasuke holding up my stuffed bunny rabbit. "Uh uh that's my uh…bunny." I whispered blushing. 'That's so cute. He has a bunny rabbit to sleep with." Thought Sasuke. "Hey that's ok…I have a teddy bear to sleep with too." Said Gaara holding a cute bear that looks old."Phew" "Hey Mani… who's this?" said Gaara holding up a picture of me and his sister. "Hey this is Temar, my sis. Who is this girl?" pointing at the picture of me. "She looks just like you." Said Sasuke. "That's my uhh… twin sister…Yeah my twin sister Sakura." I said nodding. 'Phew that was close.'

"Oh? She looks…really pretty." Said Gaara blushing. I blushed too. "How come we didn't see her at the pizza parlor?" asked Sasuke. "She's a working student you know." I said. "Well look at the time I better go to sleep. Night guys!" I said droping on a bed. "Mani… that's my bed." Said Sasuke. "Oh? Eh so it is well good night!" I said blushing on my way to my bed.

**_Saturday night_**

"Bye Natuto and Hinata! Have a good date Tenten and Neji!" I said waving goodbye. "Come on guys we have to make sure the date goes well." I said looking at Sasuke and Gaara. I grabbed their hands and followed the lovebirds. Mani didn't noticed that Gaara and Sasuke were blushing but Temari and Ino noticed it.

_With Naruto and Hinata_

"4 tickets to the…gulp Grudge please…" said Naruto shivering. Neji looked at Naruto and Hinata and noticed that they were both shivering. "Okay come on guys lets get good seats." Said Tenten. "Naruto watch Hinata I'll go get the snacks." Said Neji. "O..okay…" said Naruto shivering even though the movie didn't start. "Naruto are you okay?" asked Hinata in a small voice. "Yes! Ehehe I'm okay Hinata don't worry…" Naruto said in a small voice.

"Okay I'm back." said Neji popping out of nowhere making Naruto and Hinata hold eachother and scream. Tenten giggled then the movie was about to start.

_Sasuke, Gaara and Mani made it to the movie_

"Yes the movie is about to start." I said. "Let's get a little closer to Naruto…" I whispered. When we got closer we saw that Naruto was all shivering with fear and was holing Hinata really close. "Not how I expected but at least they are close together…" I whispered.

_After the movie _

"Eww… I can't believe that we just saw Neji and Tenten making out!" I said in a ew voice. "Well at least Naruto and Hinata are dating each other without Neji." Said Ino. "Well it's really late… bye… bye Mani." Everybody left and I walked alone then I heard a creepy noise. "WHO'S THERE! Back of off I'm a black belt master of…uh…Origami! And uh… Kong Chowder…Yeah so back off!" then Gaara and Sasuke came out. "Kong Chowder?" they said. "Uh ehehe hey guy's." I said blushing. "Come on man let's go. It's really late." Said Sasuke. "Oh okay…"

Yay I hope it was long enough… next chapter! I'm Sakura…I'm Mani! Twins chaos

Hope you like the story so far ppl. Boyaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm Sakura…I'm Mani! Twin Chaos**_

**Authors note: I hope that this chapter will be way better. I am working on making it longer and stuff. Well I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please review. Tell me what I need work on ok?**

**I do not own naruto…**

**Chapter 5**

"Sasuke are you okay? You keep shivering as if you saw a ghost." I said looking at Sasuke. "Wait is it because you saw Neji and Tenten making out?" I said remembering how it happened.

_Flashback_

"_That was so scary!" yelled Naruto. "Are you okay Hinata?"Naruto asked. "I'm…I'm okay…" she was shivering cause of the wind blowing. "Here…" said Naruto ofeering hi jacket to Hinata blushing. She looked at the jacket then at Naruto and then the jacket. She blushed and took the jacket. "T…t…thank you…Naruto…"Neji looked at the blushing couple. "Neji…what did you think of…the…movie?" said Tenten blushing wildly. He looked at Tenten and blushed. "It was uh…interesting. H…how about you?"he said blushing. "It was…a little scary…but…um…" "It's okay…I'll protect you…"he said blushing looking into Tenten eyes. "Hey Hinata look at Neji… is he?" Then Neji kissed Tenten for 5 seconds and blushed, "I'm sorry…"he said in a small voice. Then Tenten grabbed his collar and kissed him. "Ew… get a room you two!" Naruto said covering his eyes. "Oh…my…gosh." Said Hinata wide eyed. "My eyes!" screamed Naruto. "Ew… um…let's go before Neji takes his shirt off." I whispered. But it was too late he took of his shirt and Tenten giggled. "Damnit you two do it in your rooms but not in front of us! Come Hinata." Yelled Naruto. "Byr Neji… I'll tell your mom why you won't be home." Said Hinata in a I just saw my cousin making out with my friend look._

_Flashback over_

"Tenten sure has issues." I said laughing. Sasuke was silent. 'Why am I acting like this! Say something stupid!' "Um…Mani? When will we see your twin sister?" he asked. I stopped and the boys stopped too. "Yeah I would really like to meet you sister too." Said Gaara. "Um…" I panicked. 'What will I do!' **'Come on you can think of something.' **'Wait you me so you help me!' **'Fine…umm…' **"Will we see her at the carnival?" asked Sasuke. "Carnival?" I said looking up. "Yeah our school has it every year." Said Gaara opening the door. "Umm…yeah! Sakura will be there! When is it?" I asked looking weird. "Tomorrow." They both said looking excited. "So we'll see your sis there?" Gaara asked blushing wildly. "Yeah…I hope." I said smiling. "Great!" they both said blushing.

"Are you guys okay? You're all red! Do you two have a fever!" I said panicking. "CALL 911! CALL THE DOCTER! CALL CHUKI E. CHEESE! CALL THE SPACE MONKEYS!" I yelled out our door and window. "SHUT YOUR ROOMATE UP GAARA AND SASUKE!" yelled a guy. "Sorry man…Mani we're fine." Said Sasuke calmly. I came over and felt his forehead. His face was red again. I felt Gaara's and he turned red too. "Well your temperature is ok but I'm worried cause your faces are red…I'll go get you guys some water." I said walking out the door.

"I can't wait to see Sakura!" said Sasuke flopping down on his bed. "Yeah… Mani is so caring and ….weird." said Gaara crossing his arms. "Well…yeah he is…"said Sasuke. "There's something about him…" said Gaara. "I thought I was gay but that's in the past." Said Sasuke. "Wait you had a crush on him!" said Gaara. Sasuke fell on the floor and blushed. "Well…yeah but that was a small one! He's just a good…weirdo friend." Sasuke said with a proud smile. "Anyways that Sakura girl… she's something." Said Gaara. "But I'm getting a weird feeling from Mani…" Gaara had a suspicious look on him.

"Where is Mani with the water?" said Gaara in a worried voice. "Hey Guys!" said Mani jumping up and down. "Guess what they where giving out free donuts and lollipops and I ate them all!" I said acting all hyper. "What took you so long? We know you eat fast…" said Sasuke looking at me. "Well you know I was all hyper and all! So I chased cats, barked at dogs throw monkey poop at other people!" I said really fast. "Ahem!" said a voice coming in. "Is this your roommate?" asked Kakashi with poop on his book. "Hey Kakashi remember me?" I said jumping up and down. Kakashi and her father were friends with each other when they were young. "Gaara! Sasuke! I'm making you two in charge of watching little Mani here. He's caused a lot of trouble more than Naruto did in a day!" Kakashi walked away and tried to take the smell out of his book.

"Hey guys!" said Haku walking inside our room. "How did Naruto's date go?" "It went well but we all saw Tenten making out with Neji!" I yelled. "Ewww…" said Haku. "So how was your date Haku?" asked Gaara. "YOU WENT ON A DATE!" I screamed. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" I was now shaking him. All he did was blush. "With who?" asked Sasuke trying to pull me of Haku. "IT'S ZABOZA ISN'T IT!" I could tell it was Zabuza. "H-how…did you know?" he blushed. "I knew as long as I knew Kauto! And that was loooonnng!" I said. "Wait…how much sugar did you eat?" Haku said looking at me.

"Only like…2 pounds… that's all." **'Damnit I hate it when he asks me that question' **'In front of two cute boys too.' "Mani… you know what happens when the sugar worns out." Haku said calmly. "What?" asked Gaara and Sasuke. Then I dropped without warning. "That…" said Haku. "He will be numb for the rest of the night…" said Haku trying to put me on my bed. "I so hate it when you do that!" I yelled. "Ha well like you said…We've been best friends for quit a while…" Haku said giving me that innocent look. "Don't give me that look!" I yelled. He smiled. "Anyways…tell us about your date." Said Sasuke.

"Well…" He blushed. "You blush way too much Haku tell us!" I said. "Fine…well it didn't start out as a date…We were just doing work till… I dropped my stuff when I was about to walk out." He said smiling. "So he helped me and when we came closer I accidentally…" he stopped for a while. "Kissed him?" finished Sasuke. "Yeah…" "Wait how did you know!" I asked. "Because Sasuke here accidentally kissed Naruto." Said Gaara. "WHAT!" I smiled. "YOU DID!" I looked at him. "Yes and let me tell you… He is a terrible kisser." Said Sasuke looking disgusted of what happened. "Any ways Haku tell us tomorrow we have to get some sleep." Said Gaara. "Okay bye." Said Haku walking out the door. "Oh yeah! Mani told us that Sakura will be there too. Haku stopped. "WHAT!" he said with shock.

_**At the Carnival**_

"Sakura how are you supposed to pull of being a boy and girl at the same time!" whispered Kabuto in a harsh voice. "You guys…and girls will stall them while I try to switch as Mani and stuff." I said pointing out that Tenten and the girls are here. "I don't know…Gaara's too smart for that." said Temeri. "Trust me it'll work!" I said as Sakura. "Hey boys!" I yelled in my girl tone. Gaara and Sasuke looked. With Naruto and the gang. "That's…Sakura!" said Gaara blushing. "Oh hey Sakura!" said Kankoru.(He knows about the Mani business) "Wow… Sakura you look cuter than the picture Sasuke shown us!" said Kiba.

"And your totally hot!" said Naruto. I punched him and he flew into the air. "Thank you Sakura." Said Hinata in a small voice. She hated that Naruto was flirting with her friend. "No prob Hinata." "Wow you punch as hard as Mani…wait." Said Shikamaru looking around. "Where is Mani?" Sasuke and Gaara looked around too. "Yeah where is he?" "Umm…Owww….moan moan…stupid cramps….ohh….ow…" I said hugging my stomach. And then I ran as fast as I could away from them. "Women…"said Shikamaru.

"Phew that was so close. " I said running in my boy outfit. "Hey guys!" I said running toward Sasuke and the gang. I laughed because Naruto had bandages all over him. "What happened to you Naruto?" I giggled. "Oh your sister punched me and I landed in a wasp nest than bear attacked me. Everyone laughed so hard. "Hey where's Sakura?" I asked. "She had the cramps…" said Kankoru winking. "Oh well lets go to tank first." said Ino. 'This is going to be a long day…' **' we are so screwed…'**

………………………

Sorry it took long…. Next chapter: Secrets revealed Mani is Sakura!

Yay! I'm also working on another story **A friend gone forever?** It's not as funny but still please read and tell me what you think.

Reviews Pretty please!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Secrets revealed Mani is Sakura**_

**Authors note: Oh thank you all for the reviews! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I would like to give yui/alex a thank you for their review! Other readers please don't take it personally! (Panics) I just want to thank you all for the reviews and keep em coming! Um…on with the story!**

**I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 6**

The carnival was so fun and I wasn't caught switching places. "That ride was awesome! Let's go again!" I yelled after the spinning cups ride (as Sakura). Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kankoru, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kabuto were all barfing. "No way!" yelled Naruto. "You are crazy! We went there 20 times now and we can't stop barfing!" yelled Kiba. "I told you guys not to compete at that pie, corn dog, cheese log and Ramen eating contests!" I said. "But no! You all act macho and and nearly ate the judges! Men and their food!" I said crossing my arms. "Losers" said Sasuke. "AND YOU! What's up with you and your HAIR GEL! IT SMELLS WORSE THAN KIBA AND AKAMARU!" yelled Ino.

I giggled. Sasuke blushed and sniffed his hair. "Hehe…opps sorry guys I better get going!" I said as Sakura. "School project need to be done!" "Okay bye Sakura!" waved Gaara. "Does my hair gel smell that bad?" asked Sasuke. Everyone nodded. "Hey guys!" I said (Mani). "Oh hey Mani!" said Haku. Naruto looked sick. "Naruto?" He barfed on a dog. "Okay ew…" I said looking away. "Naruto! You barfed on Cindy!" Ino yelled punching Naruto. "Kiba can you help me clean my dog?" said Ino in a flirty way. Kiba blushed. "Sure! Come on Akamaru!" "Um… hey Hinata maybe you should take care of Naruto before he barfs on every one." I said looking at Gaara. He looked at me and blushed. "Gaara do you have a fever?" I asked not noticing that he is really blushing.

"Sakura is so stupid…" said Kabuto. "Yeah she is a really good match maker but when it come to someone liking her she is as dull as a monkey with two heads." Said Temari. "Monkey with two heads?" said Kankoru. "Yeah…I saw one and it was twice as stupid as you." Temari said. "Yeah…Hey!" said Kankoru. "Come on guys! I'm going to bring Gaara to our room…" I grabbed Gaara's hand and took him to our room. "Wait up we'll come with you!" Said Tenten grabbing Neji. "Okay!" I yelled.

_After the Carnival_

"That was such a fun day!" I said flopping on my bed. "Yeah real fun…" said Sasuke glooming. "Aw your just in a bad mood cause Kankoru barfed on your new shoes and you were the man in the dunk tank. Which by the way I won 2 monkeys and a cute little piggy from that game." I said pointing at my prizes. "Well…I will never ever! Go on the dunk tank any more!" Sasuke said hair drying his shirt. "Well how did you guys like my sister?" I asked taking off my shoes. "Yeah she one of a kind." Said Sasuke remembering that wegie she gave him.

"Yeah…she's okay." Said Gaara blushing. "You were so blushing every time she looked at you!" said Sasuke teasing Gaara. "Gaara here has a crush on your sister." I took a juice box and spat it out. "What!" I yelled. "Gaara has it in for your sister!" said Sasuke. Gaara blushed and looked as if he is about to kill Sasuke. "Oh yeah I heard she beat you in arm wresting and gave you a wegie." Said Gaara causing Sasuke to blush.

"Well I'm glad you guys had a great time with my sister." I said blushing. "I'll just go outside and scream Mustard pickles for a whil." They gave me a weird look. "Fine I'll just scream Bunny string cheese…" I said walking out the door before they said anything. "Hey Sakura!" "Gah!" It was Kiba. "Hey Kiba…" I said. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked. "Okay if this is about how I dyed all your underwear pink Sasuke put me up to it!" I said paniking. "That was you!" he yelled. "Oh…wait this isn't about the pink underwear thing?" I said. "No…" he gave me an angry look. "Um…what's it about?" "Ino!" he blushed. "Ino…what about her?" I gave him an evil look. "Well…I was wondering…since you hooked two people together…how bout you help me get with Ino?" he said blushing.

"I don't know…" I said wanting him to beg. "Oh please! Um…Look at the cute puppy face…" he took Akamaru and gave me the famous puppy dog pout. It was so strong! I couldn't take the cuteness. "Must resist!" I said. He was giving a cute whimper. "Fine! Just put away the cuteness!" I said looking away. "Yes score 1 for the dogman!" said Kiba giving Akamaru a high paw.

"Okay… My sister will throw a sleepover and all the guys will join me! We'll play truth or dare and eat pizza and maybe even throw bananas at everyone!" I said imagining the monkeys around throwing bananas at everyone. "Um…that's a good idea except for the monkey part…" said Kiba giving me a you're weird look. "Okay! Spred the word!" I said walking backwards then fell out the window.and landed on a bush. "I'm…I'm okay…wait…I see the light! Grandma is that you!" I said seeing stuff. "Don't take away my bunny grandma!" "I think he's okay don't you think Akamaru?" "Bark!" I stood up. "Now…lets go!" I said dizzly and fell backwards again.

"Hey guys!" I said to the girls and boys (Haku and Kabuto). "Hey Sakura…So your going to plan a sleepover for Ino and Kiba?" asked Haku. "Yup! Remember I'm a really good matchmaker!" I said proudly (still as Mani). "Sakura that's really kind of you but did you forget that it's been 3 weeks and you barely found a guy to marry!" yelled Tenten. "I didn't forget I just want to pair my friends up with the right people first." I said smiling but it faded when they gave me the 'you are running out of time' look.

"Sakura! Your father called us and you only have till the end of the month til you find your guy!" yelled Temari. "Your Sakura and Mani! You don't have a lot of time!" yelled Ino. "Come on guys I'm trying!" I said in my girl voice. No response they were looking behind me. I turned around and saw all the guys except Gaara. "Oh…hey bro's!" I said in my guy voices. "Brothers? Brotherin boys?" I said panicking. "Eheh…" The boys just stared at me. "Mani…your Sakura!" said Naruto shocked. "So I've been roommates with a girl!" said Sasuke blushing. "No wonder you stayed away from the showers." Said Kiba, "Guys…please don't tell Gaara!" I begged. "Why?" Shikamaru asked. "Because…" I said looking down. "Why do I…?" I asked. "Don't worry Mani…I mean Sakura." Said Naruto kindly.

"Yeah you've been a great friend to us and you helped us a lot before yourself." Said Shino. I couldn't tell if he was smiling cause of his coat. "Me too… I like you Sakura as a good weird friend." Said Sasuke. "Thanks guys…but how will I find my guy before the month ends?" I asked. "Remember? I promised to help you and so I will." Said Kabuto. "You are all our friend and we care about you." Said Haku. "Wow…thank you guys!" I said giving them a group hug.

_At the sleepover_

"Yay!" I said (as Sakura). "I'm glad you guys came!" All the guys came even Gaara. They all had cute pajams. "Hey Kakashi! I'm glad you came to watch over us!" I greeted. "Ya ya…" he said reading his book. "Okay guys! Lets begin the party." I said passing out the pizza. "I'll go get some more snacks!" I said trying to switch to Mani. "Hey guys!" I said as Mani. Everyone knew except Gaara. I looked at him and blushed. "Okay guys! Lets play truth or Dare!" I said. "Okay" said Gaara not caring.

……………………………..

Yay another chapter!

R&R please! Next chapter: Running out of time! Kabuto or Gaara!

Yes! Please tell me if you like it! I think the next chapter is the last…

Rock on!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Attention! Please read!**_

I'm sorry people! School is starting and I will be having a lot of homework! Middle school! And my dad won't let me go on the computer for a while… I promise I will try to update my story okay! I hope you like the story!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Running out of time! Kabuto or Gaara!_**

**Authors note: Yay thank you all for the reviews! I'll try to make this chapter a really good one! The Truth or Dare thing is stupid I know but I'll try to make it interesting.**

Chapter 7

_Still at the sleepover_

"Come on everyone! In a circle please!" I said still as Mani. "Okay… Naruto! Truth or Dare?" I asked him. "Um… Dare!" he said proudly. "I dare you to… slap Neji in the face!" I said knowing that Neji will beat Naruto up. "That's so stupid!" he yelled. "Just do it Naruto!" I said. Naruto gave Neji a bitch slap. "Oh crap!" yelled Kiba. Neji wide eyed gave Naruto a glare meaning you are so dead. "Yip…"said Naruto running away. "COME BACK HERE NARUTO!" Neji yelled. "Mani you're so evil…" said Tenten giggling. "CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!" said Naruto running around the room. "NO!" Neji responded. "Tenten can you stop your boyfriend before he kills Naruto please." I said. "Fine…" said Tenten walking over to Neji.

Neji was giving Naruto a head lock. "Neji put the boy down now!" said Tenten crossing her arms. She gave him a flirty look and made him blush. Neji released Naruto and stared at Tenten. "Thank you Tenten…"breathed Naruto gasping for air. "Mani I hate you." Said Naruto. "Thank you!" I said. "I need to go to the bathroom!" I said rushing to change to Sakura. "Hi I'm back!" I said then I was about to fall. "Ack" I said tripping but then someone caught me. "Gaara…" I said blushing. **'Yay! Gaara caught you! He totally digs you!' **'Gah that was so embarrassing! I'm blushing red!' "Um… thank you Gaara…" I said looking away. "You're Welcome." Everyone saw him blushing but I didn't. "Gaara do you have a fever again!" I said trying to get down. "Umm…" he was still blushing. "Gaara… can you put me down please?" I said.

He put me down. "Um… shall we continue the game!" I said. "Okay…Kiba truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." He said calmly. "If you were to give up your life and give it to any girl…who would it be?" I said evilly. "Um…I would give up my life and give it to…" he blushed and looked at Ino. "Ino…" They looked at each other and blushed. They stared at each other for a long time. "Kiba! Be a man and kiss her already!" yelled Naruto. Kiba gave him a death glare. Ino grabbed his collar and kissed him. "Ew… you guys are just like Tenten and Neji!" Naruto yelled looking away.

"Break it up you two." Said Kakashi. "Okay… Haku…truth or dare." Said Hinata. "Truth." He said calmly. "Okay… um… When will you ask Zabuza out on another date?" asked Hinata. "Um…" Haku blushed. "I know! Ask him tomorrow night!" I said evilly. "Sakura why are you so evil!" yelled Kiba. "Because I eat broccoli for breakfast and baby food for dessert." I said crossing my arms. "That's just weird." Said Ino. "Um…anyways…Haku go call Zabuza and ask him out!" I said. "Fine… I wish I could but I don't have his number." Said Haku. "Here you go." Said Kakashi giving him a piece of paper. "Um… fine! I'll…do it." Haku said dialing the numbers in the phone.

_"Hello?" Zabuza answered the phone. "Um…hey Zabuza… um…this is Haku." Haku said blushing.( on speaker phone) "Oh hey Haku! Is something the matter?" Zabuza said. "No it's just that… are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked Haku. "Yeah I got to grade a couple of homework…my gosh there are some students who don't do their homework and put down 'I'm a dumb retard!' as an answer." Said Zabuza. "Kiba!" Ino whispered crossing her arms. "Ehe…." Said Kiba panicking because Ino has a really scary stare. "Well…do you need me to help you?" asked Haku. "Yeah…that…that would be great." Said Zabuza. Even though I couldn't see him I knew he was blushing. "Okay it's a date!" I said on the phone. "Huh? Sakura? What the!" Zabuza said in a angry tone. "See you Zabuza! Haku will come over at 6:00 okay! See ya!" I yelled on the speaker and hung him up before he said anything._

"That went well…" I said. Everyone glared at me even Kakashi. "What?" I asked. "You are so stupid! You ruined Haku's chances of dating Zabuza!" said Tenten. The phone rang and Haku answered it. "Oh hi Zabuza… sorry about Sakura…she's throwing a sleepover…" said Haku. (not on speaker phone.) "What? Really? Ok can't wait." Said Haku smiling. "What?" asked Neji. "Zabuza and I are going out after we are done grading the paper." Said Haku looking like he's going to faint. "Who's stupid now!" I said proudly. "I don't know how she does it…even if she is stupid she pairs someone up!" said Ino. "See…I'm a miracle worker!" I said.

The sleepover continued and Gaara didn't notice me switching into Mani or Sakura. "Good morning guys!" I said kicking all the boys and spraying cold water at the girls. "AHHH! MANI!" they all yelled. I laughed. "Bye people!" I said as Mani. Haku, Gaara, and Sasuke stayed. (It is their room!) "So how was my sleepover guys!" I said excitedly. "It was…okay… where's your sister?" asked Gaara looking around. "She left… our dad needed to see her." I said. "Oh…" Gaara sounded disappointed. The phone rang Haku picked it up. "Hello?" said Haku. "Probably Zabuza again." Said Sasuke dressing up. "Mani…it's for you." Haku said. "Kabuto…" Haku whispered. "Hello?" I said in a boyish tone. "Sakura! Your father has been waiting long enough! You have to find someone to marry at the end of the week!" Kabuto said. "But…that means I have 4 days left…" I said frowning. "Well…he wants you to find him in 4 days! Please hurry…" Kabuto said. "I'll keep my promise Kabuto! I will try to find him!" I said almost crying. "Good luck…" were Kabutos last words.

I hung up and looked down. **'We can't find our man in 4 days!' **'I've been so busy helping my friends find the people they will be happy with…''I…can't break my promise to Kabuto!**'** I was crying. Gaara put a hand on my shoulder. "Mani…is something wrong?" said Gaara. "Um…yeah it's just that…my pet hamster died that's all…" I said looking down. **'We should tell him!'** 'I…won't!' **'Don't you love him!'** 'I…do but…'** 'But what! He loves you!'** 'Yeah…but I knew him long enough to know that he hates it when people lies to him…' **'That's…true…but Kabuto! The promise!'** 'Let me think…until then…we won't tell Gaara…'

"Come…on guys…lets go get some breakfast." I smiled but I was still crying. Everyone knew something was up. But I can't tell Gaara. Everyone knew that I have 4 days left and they keep buggin me to tell Gaara. "NO!" I yelled at them. "You are so stubborn…" Shikamaru said crossing his arms. "Yeah…I'm a stubborn girl…bite me!" I said glaring at Shikamaru. "AH!THE GLARE! IT BURNS!" said Naruto putting his hand in his eyes. "Idiot." Said Sasuke. I glared at him and he fainted. "Oh my god! I just wanted him to wet himself…I guess I over did it." I said looking down at him. "Sakura you always over do it!" said Ino. "Sakura…w…what will you do…in…4…days?" said Hinata. "I don't know… hey maybe I should find a cute boy! Knock him out! And Force him to be my groom!" I said drinking coffee. "Sakura…gets dumber when she drinks coffee. Once she drank our teachers coffee and jumped out of the window pulling boys shorts down…it was like…attack of the boy nudeies!" said Ino.

"Good times…" I said proud of what I did that time. The boys just made sure that their pants were on them tight. "What will happen now…Sakura…just tell Gaara…forgive or not…he needs to know." Said Haku. "Gaara keeps on talking about you…"said Temari. "He says that Sakura is really kind and makes him feel like…he can love again and be safe. Gaara had a really tough childhood and he lost a friend because of him…" said Kankoru quietly. "He keeps on saying that Mani is nice but mostly weird…but he likes that…" said Kabuto. I blushed. "Fine…I'll tell Gaara…" I said . "Tell me what?" Gaara said behind me. "GAH!" I yelled falling down.

When I fell I accidentally threw my coffee at Gaara. Everyone sweatdrop. "Idiot." Everyone said. "I'm so sorry Gaara!" I said as Mani. I tried cooling of the coffee. "It's okay… what were you going to tell me?" said Gaara smiling a smile I've never saw. "Gaara…is smiling?" said Kankoru and Temari amazed. "I…I…" I blushed. "Hey kids!" said Jiraiya. "Jiraiya?" everyone said. He looked drunk. "Kid…have you seen…my piggy?" hiccup up Jiraiya. "Um…" then Tsunade came by. "Sorry kids." Tsunade said dragging Jiraiya. "He and his buds were in a drinking contest and and started pucking at eachother…" said Tsunade dragging Jiraiya. "WTF" we all said.

We were on the way to the pizza parlor till I tripped over a rock. Gaara tried to save me but I fell on the ground and Gaara gasped. Guess what happened… yup…my boy disguise came off and he just stared at me. "Sakura?" he said looking at me.

……………………………………

Okay…so this isn't the last chapter…but I hope you still enjoyed it!

Next chapter: I do? Goodbye Gaara

Please review! Again…School coming and I will be busy a little…

I'm also planning in making another story!


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do? Goodbye Gaara**_

**Authors note: I'm so glad you all like the story! Thank you for the reviews. I'm hopping to make this the last chapter but it will be longer than any I have done! Please keep the reviews coming! **

Chapter 9

"Sakura?" Gaara said looking at me. **'We are so screwed! Gaara found out! What will we do what will we do!' **'Something I should have done…' I got up and stared at him. "Gaara…I won't lie to you in what I'm about to tell you…I'm Sakura. I don't have a twin…Mani is my boy name…the reason that I was acting like a boy in this all boy school because my father…for some sick reason is forcing me to marry Kabuto." I said. I felt like crying…but I shouldn't. "Kabuto is my best friend and I don't want to marry him…he loves someone else…and I made a promise with him." I said. Gaara just stared at me he looked hurt. "My mom said I could have a chance to find someone I love and marry him…" I said.

I explained every detail about the whole Mani thing. Gaara just stood there. He looked at everyone and looked down. "So…everyone knew?" he breathed. I was about to cry. I regretted lying to him. "Gaara…I'm" but I didn't finish. Gaara's hands were around my throat. "GAARA!" everyone yelled. Gaara was crying. "You!" he said. "I trusted you! You're just like everyone else!" Gaara said. I was gasping. He let go of me and I dropped on the floor.

I watched as he walked away. "Gaara…" I said crying. "WOHOO! GET OUT THE MONKEYS AND LETS GET THIS PARTY STARED!" said the drunken Jiraiya. Everyone except me sweat drop. "JIRAIYA!" said Tsunade knocking him out and dragged him away. I walked to my room to get started packing. "Sakura? You can't just give up." said Ino. "Please…we know how much you love him!" said Hinata. I ignored them and continued packing. "I know…I love him but…" I said almost starting to cry. "Guys…I would so like to be alone." I said. "But Sakura! You love him so much! Tell you what! We will grab Gaara knock him out and tell him he was dreaming! Plus a bonus! I'll get monkey poo to prove he was dreaming!" said Naruto. Everyone sweatdrop. "MONKEY POO! HOW CAN YOU PROVE YOU WERE DREAMING WITH MONKEY POO!" yelled Ino.

"Guys…please…" I said. Haku and Kabuto nodded and pushed everyone out. "But Sakura! The monkey POO!" said Naruto holding up a bag. "EWWWW!" said Ino. I looked at Gaara's teddy. **'I…can't believe…that we have to marry Kabuto.'** 'I can't believe that I failed to keep my promise…and find that someone that I love…' I thought to myself for a while. I was done packing and I called my parents and told them that I'm not going to be able to find the person I love. **'Well…at least tell him your sorry and tell him the most important thing you didn't tell him…' **'What's that?' **'You love him…'**

_Now this will be Gaara's POV!_

I took a long walk after I found out Mani was…Sakura! I…well…loved her. Sakura…was so nice and so is Mani. I look down. "Why!" I said punching a wall. Big crack. "I guess I better go back to my room…" I said walking past two people. A woman and a man. The girl looked like and older version of Sakura. Then I realized it was Sakura's parents. Sakura was there too. She was leaving! I should say goodbye. I tried taking a step but stopped. Why should I! She lied to me! I walked away but really wanted to say goodbye.

I walk into the room and saw Sakura's pink bunny rabbit. It had a note on it. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Gaara,

I'm so sorry that I lied to you about the Mani thing…and dieing your underwear pink…and dropping you tooth brush in the toilet…or was it Sasuke's? Oh and I'm so sorry for giving you that makeover when you were asleep…and heating up your foil figures in the microwave…I just wanted to see lighting come out but I guess I just burnt down your bed…wait! I wasn't supposed to tell you! Guess I can't do anything now. I had so much fun with everyone! Especially you. I'll be leaving this school…since I didn't find the person I love…I'll be marrying Kabuto. I hope you come…or something… Oh yeah! I want you to keep my bunny rabbit. Please take care of it…I was hoping that if it's with you and your happy I would know. I didn't tell you because I knew you won't forgive me but…I just want you to know that I… stole five bucks out of your wallet for ice cream! And…I love you…I always have. I don't know if you would forgive me but…I just wanted you to know.

Love,

Sakura

P.S. I think I switched your shampoo to poo…for that science project…SORRY!

"SHE WHAT WITH MY SHAMPOO!" I yelled. "So she was the one who gave me the make over?" I said looking though the letter over again. I looked at her bunny and smiled. "When is her Wedding?" I said to myself then something broke my window and hit me. "OW!" I yelled. It was a brick. I looked out the window and there was Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Kabuto and Haku. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled. They smiled. "Did ya read the note!" said Naruto eating a cup cake that looked green. "Naruto? Why is your cup cake green?" I asked. "Kiba gave it to me!" Naruto smiled. "Kiba gave a small evil laugh. "What? Your actually eating that?" said Shikamaru backing away. "Yeah Why?" said Naruto still eating the cupcake. "Naruto you idiot! That cupcake is like…2 years old!" said Naji. "WHAT!" said Naruto choking. "That green stuff is mold…" said Haku pointing out the green stuff.

Naruto tried spitting it out. "MY TOUNGE!" said Naruto holding his throat. "Blech!" He choked. "I SEE THE LIGHT! GRANDMA! IS THAT YOU! I'M DIEING! Cough dieing" Naruto said fainting. "Nice job Kiba…YOU KILLED NARUTO!" said Neji. "So?" said Kiba laughing. "Have you seen Hinata angry?" said Neji. "She will have a scarier than Sakura…plus…she knows your one weakness…" said Neji. "You mean!" said Kiba panicking. "That's right…and when she finds out that you killed Naruto she will do it." Said Neji nodding. "NOOO!" Kiba cried. "Naruto?" said Haku shaking him. Naruto woke up and he bumped into Haku. Yes…they KISSED! (note: Haku was dangerously close to Naruto and kissed him.) "Dude…that is just disturbing…" said Kabuto. "This reminds me of Sasuke and Naruto kissing." Said Shikamaru.

"Blech! Don't remind me…" said Sasuke. "Why not you repeated how much of a good kisser he was in your diary!" said Kiba done whining. Sasuke blushed. "He was so not a good kisser!" Sasuke blurted out. "Yeah…right." Said Kiba laughing. "Haku? Are you okay?" asked Shikamaru. "Sasuke's right…he is a good kisser but I just wished I would never kiss him again." Said Haku. "BLECH! Will never kiss a boy again!" Naruto complained. "Uh…guys? Why are you like…WASTING MY TIME!" I yelled. "Oh…yeah…did you read the note yet?" I picked up the note and read it.

_**Your invite to Sakura's wedding!**_

**_Starting 3 days from now!_**

_**At the really big church place**_

_**Who made this invitation? **_

_**That big stupid idiot KIBA!**_

_**Please do come!**_

"So? How you like the invitation? You know I was thinking in putting the invitation on flowers but then I thought BRICKS!" said Kiba hold a bunch of bricks. Everyone sweat drop. "I don't know why Sakura chose you to make the invitations." Said Shikamaru. "Everyone in campus is out to get you Kiba." Said Neji. "What!" said Kiba. "Akamaru told me to do it!" Kiba pointed at Akamaru. Akamaru growled. "Oh sure! Blame the dog!" yelled Naruto. "Guys?" I asked.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked jumping down in front of them. "She's with her parents shopping for pudding." Said Kiba reading a note. "That word is wedding dress." Pointed out Haku. "Really! I thought it said pudding!" said Kiba turning the note over and sideways. "Hey Gaara? Aren't you gonna go to her wedding?" asked Naruto. I looked down. "Maybe…but after all the things she done…I don't know." I said. "Oh? You found out that Sakura was the one who used your underwear to clean the bathroom and gave it back to you without washing it?" said Naruto. "WHAT!" I said then I looked down at my pants.

"Oh and did you find out that she put tomatoes in your toothpaste and showed everyone your embarrassing picture of you being potty trained…no wait…Sasuke did those things." Said Naruto pointing at Sasuke. I turn my head like the exorcist and gave him a deadly death glare. "Epp…" was all Sasuke can say than ran like a girl. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN SASUKE! I"LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP YOU BASTARD!" I yelled.

"Well?" asked Haku. "We all know Sakura can be stupid but in the end she really love you…and you love each other!" said Haku. "And together you will live happily ever after!" Haku said then angle music surrounded the place and a bright light landed on him. "What the! Where the hell did the music come from!" I yelled looking around. "And the light! It burns! I'm melting! Melting!MELTING!" I cried dropping on the floor. "Gaara?" asked Shikamaru. "You are so acting like Sakura right know." Everyone nodded as an agreement. I got up and blushed. "So? Hey Kabuto are you really going to marry Sakura?" Naruto asked. "No." Kabuto said looking down.

"What?" everyone said. "Her father said that I couldn't marry Sakura so he is letting her marry someone else…" he said still looking down. "Who?" I asked desperately. Kabuto looked up. "Eriol…" he said. Everyone gasped. "That kid who is so cold and is the rich kid kid!" I said. "Yeah…Eriol is going to marry Sakura…he is very nice." Said Kabuto. "He is not nice! He is a bastard! I should know!" I yelled. "Okay then we better hurry!" said Neji. "Why? We have 3 days left."I said. "Um…yeah…about that…the wedding today…I was supposed to give it to you 2 days ago…" Kiba said.

"WHAT! THE WEDDING IS TODAY!" I yelled. "Yipe…" said Kiba than I looked at his pants. He wetted his pants. "Ew…" said Haku walking away. "COME ON GUYS! WE ALL HAVE TO HURRY!" I yelled running to my car. Everyone got into my car and I drove as fast as I can. The church was 17 miles away so I have to hurry. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" everyone yelled. "GAARA YOU RAN OVER AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!" cried Naruto. "OMG YOU RAN OVER THAT PLAYGROUND!" yelled Haku.

"WE ARE SO GOING TO DIEEEE! DEAR LORD HELP US!" cried Sasuke. Yes he came back from his girl run away. "GAARA SLOW DOWN!" Kabuto yelled. "Keep you shorts up I'm only driving slow you know…" I said. "THEN WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" everyone yelled. I rolled my eyes. Sakura…I love you too and I will come for you!."

…………………………………………..

Dang! I was hoping to make this the last chapter…oh well.

Next Chapter: I love you Sakura?

Reviews please!


	10. last chapter! enjoy!

_**I love you Sakura?**_

**Authors note: Yes! I'm going to finish this story with this chapter! Okay…I hoped that the last story wasn't a waste of time…and I also hope that this chapter is the last. Middle School is great! Some of the boys are…cute! His name is Chase and he's in my gym class. But I can't actually like him cause my dad will burry them and ship me of somewhere… Oh and many thanks for the reviews! Any way ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Chapter 10**

**Still Gaara's POV**

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" yelled Naruto. "Born to be wild!" Kiba sang. "Ugh I hate this song!" yelled Kabuto. "Gaara! You ran over a stop sign again!" yelled Haku. "Skrew the sign what about that old lady in a wheel chair he almost ran over!" yelled Haku. "A retarded monkey would do better in driving!" said Sasuke. "ARE WE THERE YET!" yelled Naruto. "DAMN IT SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" I yelled still hands on wheel. "We are almost there!" I yelled. "I'm going to take a short cut!" I said heading to the forest. "SHORT CUT!" everyone yelled with fear.

"OMG! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" "WILL THIS SHORT CUT EVEN HAVE US IN ONE PIECE!" "MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYE'S!" "I CAN'T DIE! THERE ARE SO MUCH THINGS I DIDN'T DO!" "LIKE WHAT!" "HAVING A GIRLFRIEND!" someone cried. "You guys whine too much!" I said enjoying the cries of them going to die. I stopped. "What the? Whats going on?" I yelled. A cop walked toward us. "Sorry boys…a raccoon somehow was driving someone's car, robbed the bank and stole 50 cats…and the raccoon crashed into a tree…" he said. "A raccoon?" everyone said raising an eyebrow. ( I don't care if Gaara doesn't have any eyebrows!)

"Stupid raccoon!" I yelled getting out of my car. "How are we going to the church now!" Kiba yelled. "Need a ride boys?" said a familiar voice. "Temari!" I said coming over to hug her. "Um…Gaara?" she said. "Wow I didn't know that you could hug people like that!" said Haku. "Come on! The wedding is going to start." Said Temari. Shikamaru sat in front with Temari and the rest of us went into the back. "Step on it Temari!" I yelled. "Keep your shorts up bro! I can drive way better than you and get there faster." Said Temari driving.

In Temari's car 'Move Along' was on the radio. ('Move Along' is my fav song!) "Put your seat belts on boys this is going to be a bumpy ride!" said Temari. "Should I start crying for my life now?" asked Naruto. "Yeah or should I start wetting my pants?" asked Sasuke. "Uhh… just stay put." Said Temari. She started driving really fast. "WOOHHOOO!" yelled Kiba putting his head out the window.

**Sakura's POV**

"Huh?" I said getting up. "What's up?" asked Ino. "I'm having 'The boys are doing something stupid' senses!" I yelled. "Oh really?" asked Tenten. "Either that or gas." Said Ino. "HEY!" I yelled. "Come on Sakura stay still." Said Hinata working on the dress. "That Eriol is a cutie!" said Tenten. "Yeah but I know he is mean…" I said looking down. "How?" they all asked. "Well when he called me pinky big forehead that gave it away that he didn't like me…" I said looking at my stupid friends. "Hello! It was so obvious that he is evil!" I yelled. "Well… we didn't notice because of his cuteness." They all sighed with little hearts popping and stuff. I sweat dropped. "My senses are tingling again!" I said getting up. "What is it this time?" Ino said. "I sense Temari driving…and…she drove through a banana cart and Naruto is screaming "I'M GOING TO DIE!" and Kiba is singing… 'Happy Ending'?" I said sweat dropping.

"Since when did you have those senses?" asked Tenten. "I don't know…" I said looking down. "So…do you think Gaara will come?" asked Ino. "I don't know…but if he does come that means he wants his wallet back…" I said holing up a wallet. "You stole his wallet?" said Hinata. "Yup! I wanted to buy ice cream again…" I said sweat dropping. "Have you guys seen Temari?" Tenten asked. "She said that she was going to rob the bank and blame it on Rock Lee for pay back…" I said reading the note she left. "That's not Temari!" said Ino. "It says that it's from…Sasuke…Oh hears Temari's note!" Ino said hold up a note from her pocket.

"Okay she said that she is buying cheese sticks and is going to throw them at that stupid raccoon that robbed the bank and stole many cats…" said Tenten. "Oh I know that raccoon! I saw him once in a barber shop." Said Hinata. "Stupid raccoon." We all said. "Well we better hurry up. Eriol said he really wanted to finish the wedding…" said Ino. "Okay fine! Tell that cutie bastard that I'll be ready!" I yelled. They all ran out and I just stayed there…looking out of the window. I saw Gaara's teddy bear in the sky. "Gaara…" I breathed.

"Sakura! Look! Aren't it adorable! I just love cats." said Tenten hold up a fish. "I'll call her… MINI ME! MWAHAHAHAAA!" said Tenten. "Whatever crazy… and by the way that's a fish." I said sweat dropping. "Well…I'll still call her mini me!" said Tenten walking away. "Man…why are my friends suddenly acting like idiots?" I said to myself. "I usually act stupid and enjoy it but now…I'm really sad." I frowned.

**Back to Gaara POV**

"OMG! SOMEONE STOLE MY WALLET!" I yelled searching for it in my pants. "SHE STOLE MY WALLET!" I yelled. "Sakura stole your wallet?" aske Temari. "Oh yeah we forgot to tell you that…" said Shikamaru. I growled at him. "Okay guys we are almost there I just have to jump over that brigde!" Temari yelled. "WHAT!" we all yelled. "YAHOO! HERE WE GO!" Temari yelled going faster. "MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" we all yelled holding each other. "MOMMY!" yelled Kiba. "I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN GAARA DRIVED!" everyone yelled.

"TEMARI IS GOING TO KILL US!" yelled Haku. They were in the air and they are still in the air. "WE ARE DEAD!" Kabuto cried. Then the car was back on the ground. "Are we dead?" asked Kankoru. Temari stopped the car. "Okay boys! We're here!" Temari said. "Thanks Temari." Said Shikamaru. "C'ya cutie!" Temari yelled back. Shikamaru blushed and hurried to the church.

We made it in time to stop her I do. "SAKURA NO!" I yelled.

**Sakura's POV**

"Gaara?" I said.** 'He's here to stop the marriage!'** 'Or he is here to get his wallet back…' "Okay Gaara…Here is your wallet back…I only spent 100 dollars for ice cream and pie…" I said looking away and handing out the wallet. "I'm not here for that…okay maybe a little…but I'm here to stop this wedding too…and for the wallaet." Gaara finished. "Sakura… I love you…and I don't want you marrying Eriol…" Gaara said handing me a rose. "Where the rose come from?" whispered Naruto. Everyone shrugged. "Gaara…I love you too…" I said crying. **'Damn I hate thease sappy moments! Kiss the crap out of him already!' **'Fine…' I blushed and he pulled me in for a kiss.

We broke apart and I looked at my perants. They nodded then I looked at Eriol. He came over and hugged me. "Sakura I'm proud of you…I'm sorry for calling you those mean things…" Eriol said. I kissed him. "Thank you…I hope you will be okay from then on…" I whispered. Everyone cheered. I stared at them. "You all planned this didn't you!" I said. Everyone nodded. "Sakura?" Gaara said. I turned to him. "Will you…" Gaara said blushing. "He's going to ask her to marry him!" the girls squeled. "Give me back my wallet!" he yelled. I gave it back to him and looked down disappointed. He lifted my chin.

"And…will you marry me?" Gaara said giving my a warm smile. I nodded and gave him a warm You-may-kiss-the-bride kiss. "Way to go Sakura!" Tenten yelled then Neji stopped her with a kiss. Naruto and Hinata kissed while Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other blushing. Kiba grabbed Ino for a big kiss. Shino just stod there talking to the bugs around the flowers. "Guys?" I said looking at them. They all turned to me. "LET"S PARTY!" I yelled. Gaara carried me brideal style and kissed me again. "My little girl is growing up!" cried my mom. "Yeah…but that Gaara boy better stay away from my childs underwear!" my dad yelled. "Hey Kabuto? Where's Orichimaru?" asked Haku.

Kabuto was with Orichimaru looking at flowers with Orichimarus arm around Kabuto. "That's so sweet…everyone lived happily ever after." Said Haku. "Ahem." Said a voice behind Haku. He turned and saw Zabuza. He smiled and jumped on him. "Look Gaara…our friends found the people they love…" I sighed looking at all the cute couples. Gaara just said Hn and kissed me again. They all lived happily ever after…till they ate the cake. I cooked the cake and I think I put salt instead of sugar and used soda instead of backing soda. "SAKURA! YOUR DEAD!" everyone yelled and chased me.

…………………………….

w00t! I finished the story! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm going to make a sequel…I hope…no wait I'm going to make a different story that involves school!

R&R please…I need more reviews to contienue… stupid dare! 45 reviews…I've been dared not to write more storys till I get that much reviews…please please please help. Thanks!


	11. BIG NEWS PLEAS READ!

_**BIG NEWS!**_

_**I'm going to make a sequel! Sakura actually has a twin brother named Mani! What will happen when they meet! Why does a smelly banana fit in the story? When I make it I hope you'll love it. **_

_**Oh Brother!**_

_**That the title!Deal with it! Sakura and Mani. In the story Gaara and Sakura are planning the wedding until a strange boy comes by. ---"Mani! He's real! I have a real TWIN!" said Sakura. ---Get ready for the hilarious story! Evil twin or a cute boy who is full of shook as Sakura?**_


End file.
